InuDoodle
by CaptainInuyasha777
Summary: Kagome is bored at school, when suddenly, she hears her teacher scream! She looks up to see Inuyasha wreaking havoc about the classroom, and her teacher dialling 911! Sit won't work, and the police are on their way. Mini Xover in the last chap.
1. The Story Opens

I got this story idea a LONG TIME AGO, and I'm finally writing it! YAY!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jingle Bells,  
  
Rumiko Smells,  
  
She won't give me Inuyasha...  
  
Heh, that was fun...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Doodle  
  
Chapter One: The Story Opens  
  
"Tick... tock... tick... tock..." The clock above the door of my classroom droned on slowly. I saw no reason for this stupid class. Who cares about chemistry? Is it going to help me kill demons? Probably not! Ugh, I found myself wishing that Inuyasha here to jump in and do bad things, like scribble on the chalkboard and terrorize the teacher, Mr. Googleygoggle. Ugh, what a name, too...  
  
Of course, you learn something new every day, and this was one of the hardest lessons I was ever gonna learn.  
  
Careful what you wish for. You just might get it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOHHH! CLIFFIE AND REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!!!! YAYNESS!!!!  
  
REVIEW OR I'LL STEAL YOUR INUYASHA MERCHANDISE AND ROAST IT OVER AN OPEN FIRE WITH MY CHRISTMAS CHESTNUTS!!!! 


	2. The Havoc is Wreaked Part One

Hey! Thanks for everyone's support! I can tell S@n-Ch@n doesn't like short chapters, so this one's gonna be longer.  
  
Disclaimer (for Christmas spirit...)  
  
Jingle Bells  
  
Rumiko Smells  
  
She won't give me Inuyasha  
  
Oh, what fun it'll be to raid  
  
Her house on Christmas Day-AY!  
  
OK, that's enough for now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: The Havoc is Wreaked Part One  
  
I sat in class, doodling pictures in my notebook. Chemistry is boring. Tomorrow is friggin Christmas Eve Day! Why do I have to take an all-day class during Christmas Vacation?????????  
  
I had several doodles of Inuyasha throwing fireworks into the classroom, three pictures of Shippo throwing his top on Mr. Googleygoggle's head, and four pictures of me running away from a burning school, giggling.  
  
I started to make up a parody of the Twelve Days of Christmas.  
  
"On the first day of terror school,  
  
Inuyasha came to say,  
  
Stupid teacher won't you die?  
  
On the second day of terror school,  
  
Inuyasha came to say,  
  
Prepare to die,  
  
Stupid teacher won't you die?  
  
On the third day of-"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" I looked up from my doodles and song to see my teacher screaming his head off!! There was Inuyasha, running around the classroom with a bucket of sidewalk chalk.  
  
"Inu... Yasha????" I ran over to Inuyasha, who was now throwing bits of chalk at the students.  
  
"Yeah?" He stopped throwing chalk.  
  
"Um, what the heck are you doing?????"  
  
"Bothering your class so you won't be bored."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Hell yeah!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
"Ha, ha, if you read CI7's other story, you'd know I took off that necklace with my fairy magic! HA!!"  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
Inuyasha giggled madly and resumed throwing chalk. I watched in terror as Mr. Googleygoggle dialed 911 on the phone.  
  
"ACK!!!" Inuyasha was aiming his chalk specifically at my friend Arwen now.  
  
"ARWEN!!! TAKE OFF HIS HAT!!!" I screamed.  
  
"O... K..." Arwen ripped off Inuyasha's Seattle Mariners hat (AN: go mariners) and laughed (AN: I have NEVER seen the real Arwen giggle.). "Look at those ears!!"  
  
"WTF???????" Inuyasha started slashing at Arwen with his claws.  
  
"EEEKKK!!!!" Arwen ran out of the room. (AN: U_U)  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" I threw my hands up in frustration and walked over to Mr. Googleygoggle's desk, where he sat hiding.  
  
"That monster! The police are coming to take him away!!" Mr. G screamed at me. "You know him, don't you, Higarashi??"  
  
"Never seen him before, Mr. G." I got up and ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, the police are coming!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, OK, it was shorter than I wanted... but I wanted a cliffie and that was perfect.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and I don't own Jingle Bells, or that line I used in the previous chappie...  
  
OK, REVIEW NOW!!!! 


	3. The Havoc is Wreaked Part Two

* * *

OK, this on hasn't been updated in... counts on fingers Uh, I don't have enough fingers. Anyway, this hasn't been updated in a long time. I'm thinking I should update every story by the end of May. Good idea?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Bob the Builder!  
  
Do we own him?  
  
No we don't!  
  
Good 'nuff for ya'?

* * *

Chapter Three: The Havoc is Wreaked Part Two  
  
"The Police? A reunion? Lemme get my camera!" Phoebe shouted suddenly from the door.  
  
"Phoebe?" Inuyasha said in amazement. "I haven't seen you since we finished filming 'Two Worlds Collide or Something'!" (AN: filmed version {LOL} not written)  
  
Phoebe waved enthusiastically.  
  
"OK, Inuyasha, seriously, we need to get you away before the cops get here!!!!!" I urged.  
  
"No! I wanna be a bad boy!" Inuyasha protested as he picked up the chalk again. Arwen peeking the top of her head back out from the door and was immediately attacked by bits of green chalk. Inuyasha ran out of ammo and scrambled over to the door to pick some up when Arwen stepped out, holding every piece he had thrown.  
  
"Shit is about to go VERY wrong for you, puppy boy," Arwen said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, crap....." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"Inuyasha! Let's run away and have mad sex in the forest!" I shouted as a last-ditch attempt to get him out.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head toward me and Arwen threw a chalk piece right in his ear.

* * *

Did anyone notice I've opened up my shell of appropriate humor and now have more of a "Coupling" thing going on? I think you could say my humor is "sexually open".

* * *

I dragged Inuyasha outside through the window just as Sting burst into the room and started singing "King of Pain". I immediately had the urge to sing along (AN: I know ALL the words! I love the Police!!!!). So I did.  
  
There's a little black spot on the sun today  
  
It's the same old thing as yesterday  
  
There's a black hat caught in a high tree top  
  
There's a flag-pole rag and the wind won't stop  
  
I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain  
  
I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain  
  
There's a little black spot on the sun today  
  
That's my soul up there  
  
It's the same old thing as yesterday  
  
That's my soul up there  
  
There's a black hat caught in a high tree top  
  
That's my soul up there  
  
There's a flag-pole rag and the wind won't stop  
  
That's my soul up there  
  
I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain  
  
I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain  
  
There's a fossil that's trapped in a high cliff wall  
  
That's my soul up there  
  
There's a dead salmon frozen in a waterfall  
  
That's my soul up there  
  
There's a blue whale beached by a springtide's ebb  
  
That's my soul up there  
  
There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web  
  
That's my soul up there  
  
I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain  
  
I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain  
  
There's a king on a throne with his eyes torn out  
  
There's a blind man looking for a shadow of doubt  
  
There's a rich man sleeping on a golden bed  
  
There's a skeleton choking on a crust of bread  
  
King of pain  
  
There's a red fox torn by a huntsman's pack  
  
That's my soul up there  
  
There's a black-winged gull with a broken back  
  
That's my soul up there  
  
There's a little black spot on the sun today  
  
It's the same old thing as yesterday  
  
I have stood here before in the pouring rain  
  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain  
  
I guess I always thought you could end this reign  
  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain  
  
King of pain  
  
King of pain  
  
King of pain  
  
I'll always be king of pain  
  
I'll always be king of pain  
  
("I'll always be king of pain" repeats and fades away)"

* * *

I love the Police. Can you tell? Oh, and whoever can guess what LotR character I'm bringing in next chapter gets to appear in it and if you're already in it (wink to Arwen) you can make out with whoever you want! And it's not Legolas (gasp).

* * *

OK, anyway, when the song was over cops came in looking for Inuyasha. I couldn't hear what was said, but Arwen pointed at the window.  
  
The window in the opposite direction of where we were.  
  
THANK YOU ARWEN!!!  
  
She then jumped out the one we came out of and offered Inuyasha a handshake.  
  
"No more fighting?"  
  
"Feh. We can have thumb wars and do Rock/Paper/Scissors, ok?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two shook hands and we ran off.  
  
Meanwhile, Andy Summers watched as we ran off the opposite direction everyone else was looking in.

* * *

_shoots Andy Summers_ DIE, BAD SONGWRITER, DIE!  
  
At least my mom says he's terrible so she won't let me listen to the Police songs that he wrote. Damn.  
  
OK, whoever can guess the right LotR character I'll insert in here gets to appear in the next chappie, ok?  
  
YAY!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
See y'all later! 


	4. The Weirdness Begins

OK, Arwen is attempting to guess the LotR character right now...  
  
We're on the phone, stupid people!  
  
OK, and she guessed RIGHT!  
  
So, she gets to make out with whoever she wants.  
  
And you people will find out who the LotR person is and who Arwen will make out with later...  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I'M GONNA MAKE OUT WITH A MUSHROOM!  
  
No, I'm not, but I don't own anything. Nope, nothing.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Weirdness Begins  
  
(Inuyasha: "Yeah, as if it wasn't already weirder than any other story... besides New Years.")  
  
The three of us ran away as fast as we could. Suddenly, Saruman appeared. We screamed and tried to escape.  
  
"No, no, no!" he shouted. "I want to help you!"  
  
We all stopped screaming and blinked at Saruman.  
  
"YOU???" Arwen shouted. "YOU, of all people, want to help US?"  
  
Saruman nodded.  
  
"Prove it," I said, glaring at the wizard.  
  
"OK," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. He zapped Arwen and nothing happened.  
  
Then, Aragorn came bursting out from somewhere nearby and started making out with Arwen.  
  
"Holy crud!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"So, you really do want to help us..." I said, pondering.  
  
The makeout continued even as we ran away from the police.  
  
"How does that work?" I asked Inuyasha as we ran.  
  
"How does what work?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"The making out while we're running thing..."  
  
"They don't run separately... uh... it's like a three-legged race, I guess..."  
  
"Sure, that explains it..." I said sarcastically.  
  
Andy Summers was leading his team of policemen equipped with guitars that had guns built into them. I mean, what a waste of good guitars!!! Ooh, but on the plus side they shot Saruman. Er, wait, he was gonna help us! Shit.  
  
ANYWAY, Sting came up from behind Andy and used that move on him you can use on people in "Enter the Matrix" for PS2. You know, where you, like, choke them and stuff... Anyway, Sting "took over" the lead position in the team and encouraged the men following him to speed up.  
  
"Shit, you two, stop making out and run faster!" Inuyasha shouted to Arwen and Aragorn.  
  
The king and... (AN: _searches for right word_) student promptly complied as we entered a deep dark forest.  
  
"Ooooh, creepy..." Arwen said, eyes wide.  
  
"Arwen, did you sleep last night?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"NO!" she shouted as she burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Arwen?" Aragorn said.  
  
"IT'S APPLE JUICE!!!" Arwen cried and she sobbed into Aragorn's shoulders.  
  
"It's okay, Arwen, it's gonna be okay..." he said, patting her back.  
  
"BUT IT'S APPLE JUICE!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sure..."  
  
Arwen continued to sob wildly as Aragorn picked her up and carried her into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha stepped on a twig, causing it to snap, causing a sharp snapping noise.  
  
"EEEK!" Arwen screamed. "ARAGORN, SAVE ME!" She grabbed and pulled on Aragorn's hair.  
  
"Ow, Legolas spent a long time trying to fix that," Aragorn complained. He let out a moan as he realized his hair was permanently messed up, at least until he could get Legolas to fix it again.

* * *

I HAD to put Legsie in there, don't maul me!

* * *

Another note - NO FLAMES FOR THAT!

* * *

"Oh, sowwy, Awagown..." Arwen said in a stupid baby voice.  
  
"Don't play that card with me; you know it works too well!" Aragorn said, pointing a finger in her face. "Aww, shit, you're too cute," he added as Arwen put on an adorable face (similar to that of Puss in Boots in Shrek 2). Big hugs.  
  
"Shh, you guys, they're coming and we need to hide!" I said, waving frantically at them.  
  
"Don't get me diwty, Awagown..." Arwen said sweetly.  
  
"OK, let's go up in a tree, then," Aragorn replied.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen jumped up into a tree as Inuyasha and I attempted to find another place to hide in.  
  
"Ooh, how about this creepy cave?" Inuyasha said, attempting an imitation of me.  
  
"Feh, wench! I'm using a tree, too!" I said, making my own imitation of Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I love you so much!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I'm a bastard for never admitting I loved you!"  
  
"OK, Kag, that was too far."  
  
"Sorry." The two of us found different trees and we climbed up.  
  
----EPILOGUE----  
  
I know, y'all're like, "whoa, man, that was short and stupid and how does it end" so here's the epilogue.  
  
The police passed beneath the group, not even noticing Arwen's several whining noises.  
  
----ONE WEEK LATER---- (BTW, no one's POV)  
  
(at a double wedding...)  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so excited!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Me, too," Inuyasha said, squeezing her arm.  
  
----MEANWHILE...----  
  
(same place, different room)  
  
"Oh, Aragorn, I'm so excited!" Arwen squealed. (AN: Told ya' she didn't giggle...)  
  
"Me, too," Aragorn said, sqeezing her arm.  
  
----FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...----  
  
Twins Elladan and Elrohir stepped onto a stage where two couples waited. They began the special ceremony simultaneously, and, being twins, obviously needed no practice matching their voices together.  
  
A while later, couple 1, Aragorn and Arwen were married, and couple 2, Inuyasha and Kagome were married, too!! YAY!!! Wine for everyone!

* * *

Weirdest ending I've ever written, I swear.  
  
Well, considering I've only written two endings...  
  
Heh...  
  
Oh, and I was gonna rename it "The Weirdness Begins... and Ends" but 1) it was too long, and 2) it would tell y'all it was the end.  
  
Anyway...  
  
OK, Review Replies for each chapter...  
  
CHAPTER ONE REVIEWS:  
  
someone: Glad... you... like... it... ???  
  
biggestshippofanintheuniv: Short is good, gwador nín.  
  
san-chan: Sorry about the shortness. Is this one OK?  
  
darth typhoon: I feel sorry for you. I have a manga book.  
  
Areine: Bravo is a nice word, don't you think?  
  
foxshadow: He was most definitely made fun of as a kid. I should write a one-shot called "The History of Mr. Googlygoggle".  
  
CHAPTER TWO REVIEWS:  
  
ME: No, but I can throw chalk in his ear!  
  
dashunddude: Brutally murder? Argh, no!  
  
CateArcher: I don't know about longer, but I can keep them coming.  
  
San-chan: You don't sound bitchy. Could you fight off the police? I should've written you in, dammit!  
  
darth typhoon: Chalk is fun!  
  
foxshadow: Points? Who's keeping score?  
  
CHAPTER THREE REVIEWS:  
  
foxshadow: Nope, not Aragorn. Well, until Arwen had to go and drag him in.  
  
PatrioticPuppy: D) None of the above. And FIFTEEN whole stories????  
  
CHAPTER FOUR-  
  
Wait a tick, I haven't even posted the damn thing yet!  
  
Heh, heh...  
  
Ah, well, review and get a personal response email from me!  
  
Pleafe?  
  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
